


Above the Fold

by pautatokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BFFs, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky hates Cap, Captain America - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform, forgive my english, mcu - Freeform, modern!Bucky, wtf is this supposed to be idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pautatokun/pseuds/pautatokun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Buchanan Barnes hates Captain America. It’s true. Articles upon articles he’d written about the guy would prove just how much he despises the super soldier. But no one has to know that, especially the Captain himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Translation all came from @magnetodibs! Thank you so much!

[There better be a damn good explanation why that fucking article is still sitting on your ass, Barnes.]

Barnes internally groaned as he heard his editor hissed on the other end of the line. He glanced at the blank word document except for the words, _‘5 Things You Should Know About Captain America’_ written on it and sighed guiltily. He was stuck. He didn’t know anything exclusive about the guy and he was beginning to see this as a dead end. Not unless he’s in the type of relationship with Captain America where he can just call him at midnight and invite him for pizza and whatnot.

“I’m working on it, Zola. Besides, you told me about this project like what, two days ago? And you expect it to be excellent?” Barnes shook his head before reaching for his coffee which, to his dismay, had turned cold.

[What’s so fucking hard about writing one--] Barnes immediately cut off the line and stood up to get his cup refilled, listening to the gentle buzz of the cafe he frequently visited during dead hours. He could see the sun slowly creeping between the skyscrapers of Manhattan. He silently grimaced at this and continued to pour his third cup when he heard the too familiar voice.

“-can’t help it if I can’t sleep, Sam.”

Barnes subtly glanced at the direction where it came from. His stomach violently dropped to the floor at the sight of Captain America himself, walking leisurely side by side with the Falcon.

“I know, man. But you gotta try. No one goes to the cafe at,” He checked his watch before continuing, “4:30 in the morning.”

Barnes snorted at that, and was surprised to see the Captain doing the same. The latter must’ve noticed this because he quickly looked his way, nodding.

“You know that’s not my point.” Sam rolled his eyes before taking the table at the farthest side of the cafe. This was okay to Barnes, as he mastered the art of eavesdropping long before he took the job in the press.

Barnes then went back to his table and casually took a sip of his coffee, coughing slightly when he realized he hadn’t added the creamer and sugar yet.

“I like the quiet.” He heard the Captain said. He scanned the almost empty cafe and had to agree.

The statement must’ve had a different meaning because there was a beat before he could hear a reply.

“Steve.” The Falcon said softly, carefully.

Barnes had to feign boredom and leaned the side of his head on his hand to hear what they were saying because the reply was almost a whisper.

“Not like that, Sam. You’re worryin’ about nothin’. I--” The Captain shook his head. “I’m good. Now. I’m here.”

Barnes narrowed his eyes. Well. There was absolutely something. What could possibly be the reason behind Captain America’s agitation?

“I believe you.” Sam relaxed on his chair and thanked the barista for delivering their orders to their table. The guy was even tripping on himself. Typical, Barnes thought.

“It’s the press.” the Captain offered. Barnes furrowed his brows. “They won’t leave me alone. Apparently they want to know everything I have to say about anything and it’s… it’s kind of tiring. Especially when some of them just want to dig up dirt.”

Barnes nearly scowled at that. But the Captain was not finished. He kept on spewing about how the press kept using him while Barnes kept on bubbling in excitement because that, right there, was a material waiting to be written. He quickly fished out his phone and tried to subtly record him on video.

“-fucking tired of this shit. Goddamn.”

Barnes had to do a double take at that. Did he-- Did Captain fuckin’ America just swear?!

“Huh.”

Both eyes turned to look at his direction and fuck he was still recording them and fuck Captain America was standing up and fuck he was walking up to him and fuck Barnes was still recording them.

“Excuse me, were you recording us just now?” The Captain asked, voice flat.

Barnes was frozen, eyes wide as the Captain stood tall in front of him, looking at him, talking to him.

“Hey, pal? Were you recording us just now?” the Captain repeated the question and was probably growing impatient because he was crossing his arms against his chest, and Barnes was still staring.

“Вот дерьмо.” <Shit.> Barnes muttered under his breath, but he might’ve forgotten this was a super soldier he was talking to, so obviously this super soldier heard him.

“What?” the Captain asked, seemingly taken aback at what he heard. So apparently the serum didn’t make him bilingual. That’s cool.

“Я умру.” <Shit. I’m so dead.> Barnes said loudly. He knew he was going to hell. He looked at Captain America. “Ты идёшь со мной.” <You’re coming with me.>

“I’m sorry?”

“Я не могу поверить что это происходит.” <I can’t believe this is happening.>

“Sir? I’m sorry I don’t think I understand--”

“What’s going on?” The Falcon made his way to them, attempting to help.

“Он идиот. И я надеюсь ты не понимаешь что я говорю, иначе я думаю что я умру, если ты понимаешь.” <He’s an idiot. And I hope you don’t understand what I’m saying because I think I’m going to die if you do.>

“Oh! You’re from Russia! He’s from Russia, Steve! I recognize the language!” the Falcon clapped the Captain’s back, proud as if he actually solved the problem.

The Captain just looked at him flatly. Barnes wanted to laugh. Oh, and he was still recording them.

The Falcon stepped forward. “Hey, man. Sorry, but could you… delete… the… photo or video of us in… your phone?” the Falcon kept making stupid gestures and the Captain just seemed like he wanted to cry.

Barnes decided it was enough. He hit the stop button on his phone.

“Sure.” He shrugged and deleted the video, showing them proof before shoving his phone to his pocket.

“Oh.” The Captain gaped. “That was easy.”

“Yeah, sorry. I could be a little shit sometimes to the locals.” Bucky looked down, as though he was embarrassed. “I sure wasn’t expecting to see Captain America this easily.”  
The Falcon cackled, shaking his head. “You’re a tourist, then? I take it you’re from Russia?”

“I prefer the word pilgrim.” Barnes deadpanned, and was relieved the Falcon found it funny. The Captain was quietly chuckling beside him. “Moved there when I was three, but before that, Brooklyn. Came back two days ago to get re-acquainted and all that.” Barnes was actually quite impressed with himself. He should consider acting as a career someday.

“Sam Wilson.” the Falcon- Sam, offered a handshake. “And this grumpy old man right here is Steve Rogers.”

Barnes hesitated for a moment, before taking his hand. “Bucky.”

Slowly, he could feel the warmth of the sun behind him. He saw a shadow of panic crossed the Captain’s face as he realized it, too.

“It was nice meeting you, Bucky, but uhh-- we have to go.”

Sam looked at his watch and nodded.

“Hey, if you ever need a tour guide, no one knows the city better than this guy.” Sam slapped the Captain’s chest and laughed at his own joke. The Captain just shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips before shaking Bucky’s hand.

“See you around, Steve.”

“You too, Bucky.” The Captain smiled politely.

 

 

5 Things You Should Know About Captain America

#1: He swears. That’s right. Captain America swears. The national icon, the beacon of hope and courage and the one who everybody looks up to, swears along the lines of ‘Fuck’, ‘Shit, and ‘Goddamn’.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky decided a long time ago that the universe had a funny way to fuck him up. But really, he wasn’t expecting to see the Captain again. Not when he pointedly gave the cafe up in favor of not seeing the man in person ever again. But since he was James Buchanan Barnes, and this was his life, he supposed he had to suffer the pain of seeing Captain America everywhere. 

 

It was fucking one time. He saw the man once, and now he seemed to be everywhere. The subway, the park, his favorite diner. Though he figured the Captain wouldn’t remember him, what with all the people he met everyday. 

 

He couldn’t be more wrong. It happened two days after the incident.

 

“On your left.” 

 

Bucky guessed he broke a bone somewhere when he craned his neck to his left from where he was standing. He was riding the bus on his way to work, texting his boss he’d be late for about an hour when he heard that voice again. 

 

“Oh,” He breathed, “Hi.”

 

The Captain smiled warmly, as though it was his duty to make him feel at ease.

 

“How do you like New York so far?” 

 

What a stupid question to ask, he thought. ‘Til he realized where the Captain was coming from and internally cursed himself for acting confused.

 

Right, he was a tourist. 

 

“It’s been great. Had trouble finding the subway, though. I’m almost late for an appointment.” He tugged his lips downward, hoping it looked like a frown. 

 

The Captain only smiled empathetically and nodded. Bucky was still looking at him, which was how he didn’t miss the wistful expression on his face. 

 

He cleared his throat before continuing. “I mean, I remember some of them. It’s just that… when you’ve been away for so long like I was, things could be a little…”

 

“Confusing. Like everything’s still there but nothing’s the same anymore. Not really.” 

 

He nodded, surprised how he could agree so easily. He felt uncomfortable all of a sudden.

 

The bus skidded to a stop and a group of men hopped inside, crowding the entire bus. 

Two men got in between them and Bucky was glad he got pushed away from the Captain. The ride was not as peaceful as before the men got inside but at least he didn’t have to strike a conversation with him anymore. 

 

What he didn’t understand was how he got this nagging feeling to turn to the guy and gesture that it was his stop, and even felt proud when he stopped himself from waving goodbye to the Captain. 

 

What the fuck was that?

 

Bucky shook his head and walked away.

  
  


The next time he saw the Captain had been an accident and a relief he wasn’t around Peter when it happened.

 

He was feeling sympathetic is all, which was why he allowed Peter to drag his ass to the park one morning. Peter was this little lanky boy he got acquainted to the moment he got shipped back home. He was the one to take care of his grandma during the weekends, and was too snoopy (too nice) to deliver Bucky his newspaper. The younger was also the reason he got this job, having had his internship with the company before he met Bucky. He only realized much, much later that the only reason Peter had been personally handing him his newspaper was that he was hoping for Bucky to notice his byline inside.

 

“I’m too old for this shit,” Bucky grumbled as he fixed his cap, already bored watching Peter take photographs of New York.

 

“I’m gaining more followers on Instagram. I gotta get my posting on a daily basis now.” Peter shrugged.

 

“I thought you said this was just a hobby?” Bucky rolled his eyes, immediately feeling bad when he saw Peter blushed, distractedly fumbling with his camera. 

 

“I sorta like it, I mean… I know I don’t need any more reason for the guys in school to bully me but,” Bucky stood up from the bench, walking up to him and clapping his back fondly, biting his lower lip when Peter winced at the strength. He retracted his left arm as fast as he could and looked down. Sometimes he forgot. 

 

“Hey, pal, you can like whatever the fuck you like, ya hear me?” He said resolutely to which Peter replied with, “How about a soda?”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes at the sheepish request and started walking while grumbling,  _ ‘Kids and their weird cravings. Soda in the morning?’ _

He was in front of a vending machine when he realized he forgot to ask which flavor Peter liked and was fishing for his phone to text the younger when he heard that voice again, urgh!

 

“On your left.”

 

He tried to compose himself and forced up a smile.

 

“Is being omnipresent one of your powers, too?”

 

The Captain let out a full grin at that while shaking his head. “‘M afraid not.” Then he raised his brows when Bucky picked up the soda. “Soda in the morning, Buck?” 

 

Bucky looked up at him, and the other guy must’ve realized what he said because he was stammering and red in the face and Bucky was seriously enjoying the sight. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to--”

 

“‘S fine, Stevie. Don’t hurt yourself, now.” Bucky grinned, getting another can and handing it to the Captain-to  _ Stevie. _

 

Steve blushed even more at that and bashfully received the can. Then he cleared his throat.

 

“So uhmm-- I know Sam was just joking when he said that I could give you a tour around and I figured why not I mean I don’t really have to the save the world on a daily basis so uhh I was wondering if you know, you’re still not familiar around and- I’m sorry.” Steve laughed airily, purposely looking at the soda in his hand to avoid Bucky’s eyes.

 

Bucky considered for a moment, hesitant,  wondering what this guy was up to, unless he knew who Bucky really was and waiting for a moment for him to attack. He was getting anxious. He knew he should’ve been more careful. But he was a ghost. He made sure of that. He didn’t exist beyond his work. Could this idiot actually figured it out? It was taking too long for him to answer and Steve knew that as well, because the hope in his eyes was replaced with disappointment and he looked like he was ready to flee.

 

“You know I haven’t been to The Metropolitan Museum of Art?” He admitted, and swore he didn’t feel anything when he saw Steve’s face light up, excitement dancing in his eyes.

 

“Oh, Buck you gotta see that. I mean if you’re into art and all that but,” Bucky had a hard time concentrating at what the other was talking about, because he was seriously feeling funny that morning, looking at Steve. Maybe it was the milk he drank last night. Yeah, must be the milk. 

 

“-and the paintings, oh man,” Steve cleared his throat. “‘M sorry, boring you already.”

 

Bucky snapped out of it and coughed roughly, all of a sudden finding it hard to breathe. “What? No, no. I-- I was only wondering how that’ll work, though.”

 

Steve nodded. “Oh, that’s fine. I could give you my number and you can just call me up whenever you feel like it. I mean, if you’d like my company, that is.”

 

Bucky wanted to scoff in disbelief. He really did. Doesn’t this guy has any sense of self-preservation, whatsoever? Bucky could be a hired assassin. He could be a stalker. He could be- he could be a writer of some cheap newspaper, writing articles with the objective to destroy Captain America’s image.

 

“Is givin’ out your personal number to strangers your hobby?” He teased, and was blessed with a blushing Captain America. He was enjoying this too much, he reminded himself. He took out his phone and typed in the number Steve dictated.

 

Whatever, Bucky thought as he bid Steve goodbye and walked away. He still didn’t trust the guy.

 

“What took you so long?” He ignored Peter’s question and tossed the can to which the younger was still able to catch, even when Bucky used his left arm.

  
  


Okay, now the universe was seriously fucking with him.

 

It was his day off, and he was resolved in eating at his favorite diner that night when he heard the crashing sound inside. Usually, he would be extracting himself from chaos, noise, and basically situations like this which he was planning to do, except the door burst open with two huge men flying across the street. 

 

“What the fu--”

 

“On your left!” Someone shouted as the familiar instinct made him duck to his right, barely missing the coffeemaker thrown at his side. Almost too instantly, he took a peek inside and cursed because there he was, fighting too many guys all at once and Bucky knew he should’ve walked away and went on his way to find his next favorite diner. But in his defense, the two guys outside were up and ready to get Steve with their annoying faces and Bucky felt like punching someone all of a sudden. 

 

Before the big oafs could even get near the Captain, Bucky was on the move, getting in the way as a distraction. He could handle this, he told himself. He just got to make sure he didn’t make it too obvious that he could handle this  _ too easily _ .

 

Within minutes, the huge guys were down, he turned around and Steve was in the same situation, he looked at Bucky with this triumphant grin that did something to his stomach to which he didn’t have enough time to dwell into because there was a man creeping behind Steve, pulling something under his shirt. Alarmed, Bucky grabbed the nearest object he could get which happened to be a chair that was attached to the floorings, and threw it right across the room. Steve was too distracted covering himself to see what happened. 

Bucky could hear the sound of sirens coming from a distance, Steve must’ve heard this as well because he left what looked like five hundred bucks on the counter and dragged Bucky outside, away to God knows where.

 

They turned to a dark corner and Bucky was annoyed because he was heaving when Steve didn’t as much as break a sweat. Fucking super soldiers and their stupidly annoying powers and their annoying faces.

“What,” He breathed, “the fuck was that?”

 

Steve merely laughed, rubbing comforting circles on Bucky’s back. When Bucky gave him an unimpressed look, he guiltily bit his lip and shrugged.

 

“They were being jerks to the waitress.” He grit out. “Thought things would be... better, when I went under.”

 

“Sorry to disappoint you, Stevie.” Bucky snapped, feeling Steve's hand disappear when he stood straighter. “But hey, I thought you’d be smarter to run away from a fight, so I guess it’s even.”

 

Steve glared at him, but surprisingly, Bucky remained unfazed. “Are you telling me what I did was wrong?”

 

“I’m telling you you’re stupid.” He bit back. “You could’ve gotten hurt! They were armed!”

 

“What? You were there, weren’t you? You stopped him from even getting the gun out.”

 

“And what if I weren’t?” He was mad and he didn’t even know why he was still there. All he knew was that he wanted to sock Steve on the jaw for being stupid and idiotic and too arrogant for his own good and-- “Wipe that grin off your face I’m not done!”

 

Steve quietly leaned on the wall full of graffiti while Bucky heaved in anger. “You do know you’ve been talking out loud, and you just called Captain America stupid, idiotic, arrogant--”

 

“Yeah? So what?” Bucky challenged, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

 

Steve kicked the dirt under his shoe as he crossed his arms against his chest. “Nothin’,” He said, grin never leaving his lips. “‘S nothin’.”

 

Bucky sighed as he leaned on the other side of the wall, opposite Steve. 

 

“I got this feeling you’ve been in lots’ a trouble since the 40’s.” Bucky said quietly, not bothering to look at the man he was talking to. He knew Steve was listening.

 

The other man chuckled. “Yeah… I might’ve been beaten up in this alley.”

 

Bucky allowed himself to sneak a glance and saw Steve looking at nothing in particular, as if he was watching something… something that happened a long time ago. He let this man recollect some memories back in the days and waited patiently. But somewhere between the sound of passing cars and steady breaths filling the quiet space between them, Bucky didn’t fully understand why, but he just knew he needed to get Steve back.

 

“Come on, pal. Help me find a good diner ‘round here.” 

 

Steve uncharacteristically jumped in surprise. Bucky supposed it was the impact of crashing back to the present. He got annoyed at how much he understood the feeling. The shock was short-lived however, because the moment Steve realized where he was, he quickly let out an easy smile.

 

“I did find one, actually. But I don’t think they’ll be letting me go anywhere near the place for a while.” 

 

“You’re a punk.” Bucky shook his head and sighed in resignation. 

 

“Jerk.” Steve smirked. 

  
  
  


5 Things You Should Know About Captain America

#2: Zero Self-preservation. Our national icon may be over 90 but don’t think for one second he doesn’t know how to kick ass. However let us all remind this guy that he may be enhanced with a super soldier serum, but immortality doesn’t count. You’d think the Avenger would be smart enough to know when to back out from a fight, boy the joke’s on us. 


	3. Chapter 3

James Buchanan Barnes was used to being invisible. He loathed the idea at first, and had now turned it into a bitter advantage, what with his job as a ghost writer in the newspaper. He could practically destroy someone’s image if he was dedicated enough, and still get away with it. All he had to do was dig up some dirt, and bam, you got yourself a scandal the next morning.

 

But the current project he was working on was taking so slow, even he was catching some of Zola’s impatience.  He grumbled under his breath after reading a series of profanities his editor had so thoughtfully emailed his way and harshly shoved his phone back in his pocket. He scanned the crowd for any sign of the person he was supposed to meet and was surprised to see the number of people going up. He sighed in resignation as he quietly leaned on a tree a few meters away from the museum. He was beginning to doubt whether it was a great idea to meet up with Rogers at such a place. He assumed he wouldn’t be able to get anything from him here at all, anyway. Everyone knew just how much of an art-geek Captain America was, so why was he here?

 

But he couldn’t back out now, especially with these fancy-looking VIP tickets on his hand. It happened too fast Bucky wasn’t even sure how it occurred exactly. All he remembered was that there was a blonde woman he had bumped into on the way here, after he decided that maybe this was not a great idea after all. The woman let out a series of hurried apologies, in Russian, to Bucky’s surprised, and the woman mirrored the look when Bucky replied in the same language, telling her it was not a problem. Bucky could remember, though, the way she gracefully regained her balance, even when she looked like she was in a hurry. What he didn’t expect was the two tickets slapped harshly against his chest. When he looked up, the woman was already too far away for Bucky to even bother chasing her.

 

He stared at the tickets and wondered how he got this lucky. That morning hadn’t been different, either. He woke up deciding to just ride his motorcycle on the way there, knowing how much of a bitch the traffic in the city could get in the morning. What he didn’t expect, though, was the unusual rumbling of the machine halfway to his destination so he had to pull up on the sidewalk to check out what’s wrong, cursing out loud when he saw that it would take an expert to get it fixed. Thinking of just texting Steve to ditch out, a car had pulled up next to them, which Bucky didn’t pay much attention to until someone from inside had stepped out of the vehicle.

 

“Hey, buddy. Need a hand?” a man walked up to him. Bucky gave him a once over and noticed how the man looked more unemployed than he did with his shabby hoodie and unstyled shaven beard, completely opposite to the car he was riding because that might’ve been the first time he saw a limited unit of audi but of course he wasn’t going to make that obvious.

 

“Be my guest.” Bucky hesitantly motioned for his sad-looking bike, wondering just how this man could be of any help. He saw the man giving the bike a once over before humming to himself and getting a toolbox from his car’s compartment.

 

It didn’t even took them ten minutes before the man declared that his darling was good to go. Bucky was floored.

 

“Just don’t forget to get this sweetheart checked about once in three months. That should be okay. I can refer you to someone if you want.”

 

“No, I think what you’ve done is enough uhh…”

 

“Call me the Mechanic.” The man winked before getting back to his car.

 

Bucky wanted to roll his eyes but he owed the man-the Mechanic, so he decided to be polite by ignoring him, and went on about his way.

 

Still, he was having second thoughts for probably the tenth time that day. Was this even worth it? He kept asking himself, and hadn’t had enough time to ponder over as he heard his name being called over his shoulder.

 

“Hey,”

 

 _Son of a fuck_ , Bucky thought as he turned to look at Steve with a smile, only to turn it upside down when he saw the man sporting a black eye. With a cap over Steve’s head, most people probably wouldn’t be able to notice it. But Bucky was not most people, he observed for a living and therefore knew just how much worse it had looked before Steve got here, what with the help of the serum. But all in all, Steve looked normal. Like he just- Bucky didn’t have enough time to stop himself from thinking nor raking his eyes over the view-Nope. Bucky’s not going there.

 

“Do I wanna know?” He asked instead of greeting back because who the hell has the time for pleasantries when you have a black eye? Steve, Bucky thought.

 

“Uhmm,” Steve clipped his mouth close and shook his head. “Probably not.”

 

“You just can’t back down from a fight, can you?” Bucky grimaced, and had considered adding another one on Steve’s right eye with the following response.

 

“Nope, ‘sides, it’ll go away in a few minutes.”

 

Bucky was about to come back with a retort when Steve darted his eyes down to his hand and Bucky stilled for a moment, wondering if the other _noticed._

 

“I see you already got the tickets?”

 

Subtly releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Bucky held out the tickets between them with his right hand. “Got lucky. Some nice lady was in a hurry and gave these away without explainin’. They don’t look cheap though.”

 

Steve nodded, explaining that it was for special exhibits and exclusive events inside. Bucky hummed in understanding, thoughtlessly letting himself be dragged along.

 

“You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of boredom and art?”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes and shoved Steve to fall in line, already expecting it to be a long day.

 

Everything went downhill from there. And by that he meant gradually turning from a complete stranger Steve had met in a twenty-four cafe, to someone he’d send selfies and random photos to whenever they were not hanging out, _together,_ in the city, because apparently they did that now.

And it was the absolute worst, waking up in the afternoon (because he still didn’t trust himself to sleep at night) to the buzz of his phone and see random photos Steve shot that day, or whenever Steve felt like going out.

 

It hadn’t been easy either, trying to hide his identity around the Captain, with his scrutinizing eyes and shrewd perception (as much as Bucky hated to admit).

 

“So what is it exactly that you do around here?” Steve asked, three and a half hotdogs later. They just got out of the baseball game which, to Bucky’s opinion, was one of the terrible plays he’d seen in his life.

 

“I write.” Bucky answered curtly, hoping Steve could drop the conversation soon.

 

“Really?” Steve raised his eyebrows while ungraciously devouring the last of his hotdog, sucking on his thumbs when it disappeared in his mouth. Bucky had to look away. “What do you write?”

 

“Pocketbooks.” Bucky said flatly, feeling satisfied when he turned to see Steve choking on his beer.

 

“C’mon Buck.”

 

“Nothin’ you’d like, Punk. That’s for sure.” He answered vaguely, and then, because he was a bastard, playfully elbowed Steve on his stomach and asked, “How ‘bout you Steve Rogers? What do you do for a livin’ around here?”

 

“Currently unemployed,” Steve snorted.

 

“Professional Punk is what you are.” Bucky teased, feeling grumpy after not having to explain the emotion that rushed within him when Steve gave a megawatt smile.

 

He was supposed to be taking his afternoon nap which he was busily _doing_ when he received a text from Steve, asking him which episode of Star Wars should he watch first, attached was a photo of him looking confused while holding the DVDs. Bucky had considered texting him to just watch it from the beginning but well, he was more dignified than that. So he rubbed his face, getting off the sleep and carefully, very thoughtfully, explained how much a difference it would make if he watched the original trilogy first instead of getting started with the new ones. But to be fair, he still added the pros of watching the new ones first over the classics. Once done, he walked up straight to the kitchen and checked if he could eat anything edible. Sighing in dismay for the lack of stocks in his fridge, he went back to his bed, considering pizza for dinner.

 

Few minutes later he got text that said, ‘You lost me at the trilogy part.’

 

Groaning, Bucky dialed Steve’s number before he could change his mind.

 

[What’s up? Why’d you call?] Asked Steve whose tone seemed suspiciously enthusiastic.

 

“Too impatient to type. Now, the trilogy I’m talking about is the one that got released in 1977, called A New Hope. Then the prequel trilogy started with the Phantom Menace. As I told you there are pros and cons in watching whichever first.”

 

[Wait, why did they start with the fourth one?] By the sound of it, Steve was getting even more confused and Bucky just really need something to eat. He immediately noticed the noise in Steve’s background.

 

“Hold on. Where are you?”

 

[DVD rentals, why?]

 

“What?” Bucky asked, “Doesn’t Stark have like, copies in him or something? Or you can just stream on the net.” Bucky hoped he didn’t have to worry about Steve suspecting how he knew about where he lived because that would be stupid, everyone knew about the tower.

 

[Buck, you really think I’d be able to know how to do that by now? Besides I--]

 

“Good. I’ll bring my own copies to you.” Bucky said before he could even realize what he was doing. He’d curse himself later.

 

[Thank you, Buck, but I can get by on my own.] Bucky noted a bit of defensiveness on the other’s tone.

 

“The thing is, pal, you don’t have to. But yeah, you’re right. I’d let you figure this one out.” Bucky was already withdrawing, which was the right thing to do, he told himself. Because who was he to insist when he was a complete stranger still?

 

[I could use some company while watching, though. Like, we can watch together, only in different places.]

 

“Yeah?” Bucky breathed, getting nervous all of a sudden. He placed his phone on his right hand, fearing he’d crush another one again.

 

[How does pizza sound for dinner?]

 

 _Jesus Christ_ , Bucky closed his eyes shut before he could breathe again. _This is fucking impossible._

 

“Steve Rogers,” Bucky muttered, “Are you asking me on a virtual date?”

 

He laughed then when he could _feel_ the eye-roll on the other line.

 

[Whatever you call it these days, jerk.]

 

“Yeah ok, I’ll call back. Just gonna order some pizza.” They’d hung up then.

It was in the middle of the opening crawl when he heard the knock, and Bucky was back on the phone with Steve then.

 

[I hear the pizza!]

 

Bucky rolled his eyes.

 

“Or a robber,”

 

[Okay, first of all, who knocks the door of the house they’re robbing? And second, don’t you roll your eyes on me young man.]

 

Bucky wrinkled his nose at that tone. Steve knew he hated it. He kept doing it anyway just to annoy the hell out of Bucky, for sure. He swung the door open, revealing a man in shades, short, spiky brown hair, and a pizza shirt logo in purple.

 

“Pizza for apartment number 137?”

 

[Ha! See?]

 

Bucky forgot Steve was on the line, and on loudspeaker.

 

“Shut up, punk” Bucky grumbled because he was a mature man. Of course, he’d apologize and tell the delivery guy that he wasn’t talking to him. “Sorry, not you. I was talking to some old man who still couldn’t figure out the difference between _Lord of the Rings_ and _Harry Potter_ despite explaining to him for the hundredth time that those are two _different_ things!”

 

[Whatever, Jerk.]

 

Bucky received the box from a very amused delivery guy who was grinning too creepily for Bucky’s liking.

 

“How much do I owe ya?” He asked instead.

 

The man shook his head, grin never leaving his face and there was just something about it that made Bucky uncomfortable. “Pizza’s on us.”

 

“Huh.” Bucky furrowed his brows. “Why’s that?”

 

“Random Movie + Pizza Day.” The man shrugged, and before Bucky could say anything else, he was already bouncing down the stairs.

 

Bucky closed the door and sat at the couch. And then, because he was pretty sure the guy had just made that day up, he called out Steve’s name.

 

“Hey, Steve,”

 

[Yeah?]

 

“You ordered from the same shop, right?”

 

[Uh-huh,]

 

“Has it arrived yet?”

 

He heard the sound of a voice, loud and clear declaring ‘Captain Rogers, your pizza had just arrived.’

 

[Can you bring that up, JARVIS?]

 

‘Certainly,’

 

[It’s here.]

 

Bucky wouldn’t even touch the pizza anymore. Not yet, anyway. There was just really something suspicious about all this. Then he heard Steve.

 

[Weird. They didn’t make me pay for anything.]

 

“Same. Something about random movie and pizza day.”

 

Bucky still wouldn’t risk it. So he waited.

 

“Hey, Steve?”

 

Steve hummed in acknowledgement. That, or he was already devouring his own pizza and was too distracted to be bothered to give a decent reply.

 

“Are you already eating yours?”

 

[...Yeah. Why?]

 

“Nothin’,” Bucky shrugged. “Just making sure about something.”

 

[‘bout what?]

 

“Whether it was poisoned or not,” He said before ungraciously taking a bite. “I mean if it’s you, you can probably still heal, right?”

 

He didn’t hear anything for a few moments, then he heard a crackling sound.

 

“Bucky you little shit,”

 

Bucky had been worrying about the lack of motivation to write, so he decided to call it a night. The article would have to wait.

 

5 Things You Should Know About Captain America

  
#3: ---


End file.
